


7. Isolation

by wordscorrupt



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily, Toddler Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: Four-year-old Peter whimpers, hugging Mr. Bear closer to his chest, stuffing his face into the bear’s fur. He’s lucky to have him close by. He doesn’t know what he would do without him.He imagines Mr. Bear, whispering kind, reassuring words to him. “It’s okay, Petey. Daddy and Papa will be here soon.”





	7. Isolation

Four-year-old Peter whimpers, hugging Mr. Bear closer to his chest, stuffing his face into the bear’s fur. He’s lucky to have him close by. He doesn’t know what he would do without him.

He imagines Mr. Bear, whispering kind, reassuring words to him. “It’s okay, Petey. Daddy and Papa will be here soon.”

He doesn’t believe Mr. Bear though because it’s been _forever_ since he saw his daddy and papa. They probably forgot about him by now and he was going to be all alone. He’d never be able to get out of this room by himself. Not like he was brave enough to. He was told to stay where he was_ or else_. He doesn’t want to know what ‘or else’ means. But he can’t imagine anything else more terrible than this.

His lip wobbles and tears fall on top of Mr. Bear’s head. The bear doesn’t mind though. “Don’t cry, Petey. Daddy and Papa will be here soon.”

Peter shakes his head. “No, dey won’t. I was bad.”

“Even if you were bad, they’d still come.”

Peter sniffles, rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Peter brings Mr. Bear close to his face and rubs his nose against his, just like his Papa always does.

Mr. Bear’s promise comes sooner than expected as Peter hears shuffling behind the door. He gasps but remains where he is just in case he was to get in trouble for leaving his spot. He holds his breath as the door creaks open.

Then he hears his daddy’s voice. “Okay, Petey, it’s been five minutes. Time out is over.”

~

Tony shuffles into the room and braces himself for impact as Peter rushes over to him.

“Oh, baby,” He coos as Peter stuffs his face into the crook of his neck and sobs. He walks over to the rocking chair next to the window and sits down, placing Peter in his lap.

He waits as Peter’s sobs quiet down before pulling Peter back just a little to glance at his face. He frowns at the tear tracks on the toddler’s face, using his thumbs to wipe away the last few tears.

“Do you understand why you were in time out, Petey?”

Peter looks as if he is going to start crying again as he nods his head.

He gently brushes a few stray curls away from the boy’s eyes. “Tell daddy why.”

Peter hiccups. “I hit Unca Cwint.”

Tony nods, rubbing Peter’s back. “And what’s the rule in this house?”

Peter fiddles with his fingers, looking ashamed. “No hitting.”

He presses a kiss to the tiny forehead. “That’s right, baby. No hitting anyone, ever. Especially those that we love and that love us back. Are you ready to apologize to Uncle Clint?”

Peter nods his head furiously and Tony grins, pressing another kiss to his head. “Good boy.”


End file.
